Higher Education
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: AU: What if Alex and Olivia had met once before Alex was assigned as the squad's ADA? This is my first published story and I am open to all feedback...just please be gentle.


Olivia scuffed her feet on the sidewalk and checked her watch...again. She flipped up the collar of her leather jacket and blew in to her hands. Late fall in New England brought a cold wind and chilled the air in a way that it just never did in the city. As she walked the same path for probably the twentieth time that night, her trained ears perked up. She stopped. "Hello?" She called in to the cold night air. "Is anyone there?"

Only the wind answered back. Olivia shrugged and walked on. As she proceeded she stopped again. The sound was getting louder and now sounded familiar. Now on full alert, Olivia quickened her steps toward the noise.

Sure enough, sitting a little back from the path and framed in silhouette against the moonlight was a young woman. She was clearly crying. Olivia knew better than to approach her too quickly or too closely. "Excuse me?" She called to the woman.

This only caused the woman to hug her legs to her more tightly.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you alright?" Olivia took a couple more steps.

"Yeah. Fine. Thanks." The woman never even looked up.

"Miss? I'm a police officer. Are you hurt?" Olivia took a couple more steps and could now make out that the woman was blonde and was wearing a torn jacket.

"The police? Oh Christ. No, really. Just a bad date." She looked up now.

Olivia could see that she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were puffy, but she couldn't tell if it was just from crying or if she'd been hit. "Define 'bad date'."

The blonde chuckled and took a deep shuddering breath. "Jerk wouldn't take no for an answer, bad date."

"Did he hurt you?" Olivia was in front of her now and crouched down. "May I have your name, so I can stop calling you miss?"

"I appreciate your concern, but may I see your badge first?" She wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve and looked up.

"Sure. You a student here?" Olivia pulled her badge out of her pocket and presented it to the young woman.

"NYPD? You're a bit out of your jurisdiction, aren't you?" The woman's tone had a familiar cadence...a lawyer no doubt.

"Yes, I just became a detective for the Manhattan SVU. I'm in town helping a friend who's giving a lecture here on campus. We were supposed to meet for a drink, but he never showed. Now, here I am. My name is Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you, Detective Benson, but I assure you, the Harvard Quad is in no need of your services tonight. I am just fine. Really, I appreciate your concern."

"You do know that I can't just leave you here like this, right?" Olivia quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because, you were assaulted and you're in distress. And you'll need to be treated for exposure if you stay out here much longer." Olivia shrugged out of her jacket and covered the young woman's shoulders with it.

She sighed at the warmth that suddenly surrounded her. "I don't want to make a complaint." She looked at the ground.

"That's up to you, Miss. Let me at least help you home." Olivia put out her hand.

"Alex Cabot. I'm a student here at Harvard Law. Hoping to make the law review." Alex took Olivia's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Cabot." Olivia gently helped her to her feet. "You ok? Got your balance alright?"

Alex nodded. "Thank you."

Olivia guided her by the elbow to the path. Once they were under the streetlight, Olivia stopped and looked at the woman's face. Her makeup was smudged and she had been crying, but she showed no bruises or lacerations. "Here." She reached in to her pocket and handed Alex a handkerchief.

"Ugh. Do I look that bad?" Alex winced.

"Not at all. Just thought you might like to wipe up a bit. You feeling ok now that you're on your feet?"

"Yes, thank you." Alex dabbed at her eyes.

"So, where we headed? Which dorm are you..."

"I live in an apartment on campus. I'm almost done with my final year." She handed Olivia back the now damp cloth.

"Hang on to that." Olivia smiled. "Which way?"

"Ummm, I don't really want to go to my apartment. Hence why I was sitting alone in the quad after dark, crying my eyes out over that schmuck like a big dumb girl." Alex sniffled again.

"Easy, easy. Nothing that happened is your fault, ok? And 'schmuck' is probably too good a word for anyone who would make you feel this way." Olivia reached out and gave the woman's shoulder a pat.

"Thanks. Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee for..."?

"Eh, eh, eh. I would be happy to join you for a cup of coffee, but you owe me nothing." Olivia smiled winningly.

"Fine. Would private citizen Benson care to join me for a cup of java at the campus coffee house?" Alex could give as good as she got.

"My pleasure. Lead the way."

---------------------------------

Once inside, Alex excused herself to the ladies room to freshen up a bit. Olivia ordered for them and was comfortably listening to a woman on the platform with a guitar singing some Melissa Etheridge songs.

"Hey." Alex smiled down at Olivia as she stood at the table.

"Hey. Feel any better?" Olivia smiled back in to a pair of remarkable blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks. The espresso here is top drawer and the music, well, it's live music."

"It's nice. We didn't have anything like this back in my day."

"Olivia! You make it sound like you went to school during the Great Depression or something. You can't be that old."

"Ah, I'd bet I've got a decade on you. Not that it matters. If you enjoy someone's company, age is nothing but a number." Olivia lifted her cup in mock toast.

Alex sat down. "Hmmm. So, how long have you been with the NYPD?"

"Since I graduated from Sienna College." Olivia was pretty good at lawyer games. She could handle this one.

"I see. Hostile witness."

"Not really, you just asked the wrong question." Olivia smirked.

"How old are you, Olivia?"

"I'm 33, counselor." Olivia sat back in her chair as she watched Alex's face.

"Wow. Older than I thought, but that's a compliment. What are you drinking?" Alex changed the subject.

"Black coffee. Occupational hazard. So, tell me, Alex, which side of the law will I be running in to you on?" Olivia sipped the hot black liquid with flair.

"Well, the money is in defense law...but I've always wanted to be a prosecutor. Weird I know. Not a lot of glamour, but it's good work."

"I agree. Glad we'll be on the same side. Speaking of, why aren't you pressing charges against the 'schmuck' who roughed you up tonight?" Olivia leaned in and lowered her voice for Alex's privacy.

"It's a long convoluted story and the short version is it's really not worth it. I'd be unable to prove it beyond any sort of reasonable doubt. My word against his and no real harm was done." Alex played with the stir stick nervously.

"And?" Olivia knew there was more.

"And what?"

"And that can't be all. Is he a professor or something?" Olivia saw Alex's body language change.

"Not only that he's here. Shit!"

"Ok, ok. Where is he?" Olivia looked around and spotted a guy by the door.

"He's our ethics professor's assistant." Alex whispered.

"Excuse me a moment." Olivia pushed her chair back and stood.

"No, no, no. Don't. Please." Alex looked panic-stricken.

"What's his name?"

"No."

"His name, or I'll go make a scene." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Nick Boland."

"Be right back...and don't worry." Olivia smiled and approached the dark haired man with wire rim glasses in his professorial tan slacks and oxford button down. "Mr. Boland? Detective Benson, NYPD. May I have a word?"

-------------------------------------------

"What did you say to him? He bolted from here like a thief and he looked like you killed all of his prized ponies with your gun." Alex couldn't help but feel a little happy at that thought.

"Mr. Boland and I had a little chat about a theory I have on legal ethics." Olivia sipped her now cool coffee.

"Is that right?" Alex shook her head and smiled. "Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm a detective. My word is good." Olivia drained her coffee and put down her cup.

"Please tell me." Alex's blue eyes held the dark brown ones across from her pleadingly.

"I asked if he thought it was ethical for an assistant professor to get rough with a student. He said he didn't." Olivia swirled the drops in the bottom of the cup.

"You want another cup?" Alex offered.

Olivia shook her head. "Nah. I need to connect with my friend. Not sure what the story is there."

"Ok. What else did you tell Nick?"

"I told him if he so much as had an impure thought about you again, I'd drop his unethical balls in my blender with some vanilla yogurt and drink them for breakfast. He seemed to think he would be able to leave you alone going forward." Olivia scratched the back of her neck nonchalantly.

Alex, who was in mid-sip, spit her espresso across the table at Olivia. "You what? Geez, sorry about your shirt." She grabbed a handful of napkins and began wiping the front of her shirt.

Olivia knew Alex couldn't know what feeling her fingertips grazing her breasts was doing to her. "It's ok, Alex. Stop. It's not a big deal." When Alex didn't stop, she grabbed her wrists softly. "Hey. Stop, ok?"

Alex looked up at Olivia and then down at her shirt. As realization of what she'd been doing as she wiped her new friend's shirtfront dawned, she blushed bright red. "God, sorry." She pulled her hands back.

"Alex, it's ok. Really. I just didn't want you to fuss." Olivia took the napkins and gave herself one final wipe.

"Ok." Alex nodded but refused to make eye contact. She'd just molested the woman who'd found her, protected her, stayed with her...even defended her to the walking sack of crap that was Nick Boland. "I'll get you a new shirt. Coffee stains."

"I don't need a new shirt. Hey, are you ok?"

Alex suddenly found herself getting weepy, something she never did...not in public, twice...in the same night. "Yeah, just getting sleepy, I guess. I should go." She stood up to leave and her legs gave out.

"Easy, Alex." Olivia was there in a flash to catch her. "Sit back down." She put her hand on Alex's forehead and the back of her neck. She was burning up. "I'll be right back. Stay put."

Olivia went up to the counter, talked to the barista and came back with a couple clothes. She applied one of them to Alex's forehead and the other to the back of her neck. "Breathe with me, Alex, ok? In. Hold. Out. Good girl." She grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"What's...what happened?" Alex asked weakly.

"I'd say an anxiety attack brought on by your assault earlier compounded by running in to your assailant a few minutes ago. But I'm no doctor." Olivia still held Alex's hand.

"No, but you did a great job. I do think I should go home though. I feel awful asking but..."

Olivia cut her off. "There's no way I'm leaving your side until you are safely inside your apartment, Miss Cabot."

"Thanks, Detective Benson."

-------------------------------------------

Olivia had draped Alex's arm over her shoulder to help steady her as they walked along. "So, that ridiculous hump has the set of brass ones to look me in the eye...still cuffed, mind you, and say 'So, baby, you and me, we'll make some pretty babies when I get out, right?' His head accidentally hit the door frame a couple times on the way to central booking."

"Shocking tales of police brutality!" Alex laughed as Olivia told story after story of her travails as one of New York's finest. There was something about her that made Alex feel safe.

"So, what about you? How did you find yourself on a date with Nick the Wonder Geek?" Olivia asked slipping her arm around Alex's small waist to further support her.

"Ah, well..." Alex cleared her throat. "I normally don't date..."

"See...it's not your fault. Just because you broke your own rule doesn't give him the right to..."

Alex silenced Olivia by placing two fingers on her lips. "Let me finish my thought?"

"Sorry." Olivia mumbled against the soft fingertips pressing against her lips.

"I normally don't date *men*. But, I've had a bit of a dry spell this semester...shooting for the law review and all. He asked me to dinner and I thought, what the hell? I can eat a meal with him for the sake of not spending another night with my law books."

"Ah." Olivia nodded. "I understand. I think we'd all rot sitting at home waiting for Prince or Princess Charming to come riding in. Still doesn't give that piece of garbage the right to..."

"He didn't do anything but try to kiss me and well, maybe get a little too grabby." Alex could feel herself starting to sway a little.

"Alex!" Olivia grabbed her and held her tightly. "You're ok, sweetie."

Alex felt her stone facade slipping again as Olivia wrapped her in a secure hug. Before she realized it was coming from herself, she heard strangled sobs. "Oh God."

"It's ok. Let it out. You're ok now. You're safe now. It's safe now. Shhhhh. I've gotcha, Alex." Olivia spoke soothingly and smoothed Alex's long blonde hair. Her slender shoulders heaved with sobs.

"It was so awful. He's not a big guy, but he...he kept trying to kiss me. Finally we did kiss and his hands..." Alex's voice broke.

"It's ok. He won't touch you again. He'd better not even look at you again. If he does, so help me, I'll make good on my promise." Olivia was wiping the tears from Alex's face with the back of her hand.

"He kept pushing his hands up my shirt. Finally I slapped him, he grabbed me and ripped my jacket and I ran out. He didn't follow me, or at least not right away. God, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Alex, look at me." Olivia now held Alex's face in her hands and spoke directly in to her watery blue eyes. "It. Was. NOT. Your. FAULT. Do you understand? He's the animal. He's the one who should be punished, not you. Certainly not you." Unconsciously, Olivia pressed her lips to Alex's forehead.

Alex swallowed hard. She felt warm where Olivia's lips touched her skin. She tilted her face up and pressed her lips against Olivia's.

'Mmmm, nice. Soft. Sweet. She's really pretty and really young and really...' "Alex, no. We shouldn't." Olivia spoke against Alex's mouth.

"Olivia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come home with me. Please don't say no." Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's. "You make me feel safe."

"Alex. I, uh..." Olivia tried to check her emotions and her hormones. "You have no idea how much I want to, but it would be wrong on many different levels."

"You're just...I need..." Alex buried her face in Olivia's shoulder. "You're what I needed tonight. Not that sick twisted loser. Help salvage my night?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Against my better judgment...yes."

----------------------------------------

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

Olivia hesitated on the steps of the dorm-like apartment building. She chewed on her bottom lip. "Alex...I'd like to, really I would..."

"Come up and have a drink with me then. I, uh, I really don't want to be alone." Alex tucked her hair behind her ears as she looked bashfully down at their joined hands.

"Ok. I have one condition." Olivia squeezed her hand.

"What's that?"

"You have to see a doctor and call the assault victims hotline tomorrow. For me?" Olivia kissed the back of the small pale hand. "Please."

Alex nodded. "I promise. Come on." She tugged her hand a little.

Once they were in Alex's small apartment, Alex ordered Olivia to stay in the hall for a moment while she ran around making sure the place was suitable for company. "Ok, you can come on in."

"You made sure all of your unmentionables were safely tucked away?" Olivia grinned leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

"Yeah, right. So, what can I get you to drink?" Alex tilted her head and smiled.

"Whatever you've got. What are you having?" Olivia looked around the small eat-in kitchen. There were a couple bottles of wine on the counter and a coffee pot sitting on top of a rolling dishwasher.

"I've got wine...mostly red but there is some chardonnay in the fridge. I'll probably have a glass of cabernet." Alex searched Olivia's face. She hoped she liked wine, but probably would prefer a beer.

"Sounds great." Olivia bobbed her head.

"Umm." Alex pulled one of the bottles out and then looked at Olivia. "Would you mind if I took a quick shower? I'd really like to get out of these clothes."

"No problem. But Alex?" Olivia waited for the blue eyes to meet hers. "Promise me that you're not washing away DNA evidence against that hump."

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's cheek. "He did not rape me. Not even close. Just scared the shit out of me and made me feel...dirty, but nothing more. I swear."

"Ok." Olivia leaned in to the soft palm cupping her face. "Just tell me where you hide your corkscrew and the wine glasses."

Alex pointed to the draw behind her. "Corkscrew." Then pointed up in a cabinet above the drawer. "Wine glasses. I'll be quick."

"Take your time. I'll be here." Olivia smiled as Alex walked down the hall.

---------------------------------------

When Alex emerged from the bathroom, she felt and looked a million times better. She wore a tank and boxers and her damp hair fell softly against her shoulders. She could hear the sound of Vivaldi playing in her main room. She could see Olivia sitting on the sofa. She was lost in the music. Her shoulder length chestnut hair framed her strong features and soft brown eyes. The black T-shirt she wore stretched across her broad shoulders and chest revealing well-muscled arms as well as feminine curves. Alex took a deep breath. "Hey." She spoke softly.

"Oh, hey." Olivia stood up and jammed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Feel better?" Olivia surveyed the young blonde woman. 'Wow. Shorts and a tank...and probably nothing else. Think of something else. Think of butterflies and kittens...oooh, blonde sex kittens...bad, Liv.'

Alex flushed a little under Olivia's scrutiny. "Yeah, thanks. I see you found my Vivaldi collection." She tried a shy smile and walked over to Olivia.

"Yeah, Four Seasons is a favorite of mine. Hope you don't mind that I made myself at home." Olivia smiled a half smile. Was it her imagination or did the temperature in the small apartment just go up about 30 degrees?

"Not at all." Alex tucked her damp hair behind her ears. "Shall we sit?" She plopped down on the sofa and tucked her legs and bare feet under her.

"Sure. I poured. Here." Olivia handed Alex a glass and sat down on the sofa, pressing her back against the arm of the opposite end of the sofa.

"To Olivia Benson, one of New York's finest and my hero." Alex smirked and raised her glass.

Now it was Olivia's turn to look down and blush. "Whatever."

"You're cute when you blush, Olivia." Alex reached out and touched the other woman's hand.

Olivia exhaled heavily. "Bunnies are cute. SVU detectives...not as much."

"Sorry. I meant you look imposing and strong when you blush." Alex rubbed the back Olivia's hand with her thumb.

Olivia laughed through her blush. "Ok, ok. You win. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I think that has to do with the wine and the company." Alex leaned up, grabbed Olivia's hand more firmly and tugged her towards her. "Come here?"

"Whoa. Sweetheart...I don't think..."

"Stop thinking. I just..." Alex closed her eyes and tried not to sound pathetic, "it felt really good, before, when you held me. Would you mind...just for a little while?"

'She's either genuine or a very good actress.' "Of course. I'm sorry I let my mind run away with me." Olivia settled back and opened her arms. "Come here."

Alex crawled in to Olivia's open arms. "Thank you." She snuggled against the woman's chest as Olivia's arm curled around her protectively. She felt so warm and safe...and God this woman felt good.

"My pleasure." Olivia looked down at the blonde woman resting against her. She sipped the last of her wine. She sighed. "I wish we had met under different circumstances, Alex."

"I know. You'd feel less like you were taking advantage of a victim you were suppose to be protecting." Alex pressed a kiss against the base of Olivia's neck. "But you wouldn't be and I'm no victim."

Olivia closed her eyes against the feel of soft warm lips pressing against her neck. "Alex, you have no idea." She swallowed hard. "I just...can't. I'll hold you as long as you need. But..."

"Shhh. That sounds great to me. Would you like to change in to...something else? I think I could find some shorts and a tank that would fit you. Might be a little tight, but I know I wouldn't mind." Alex spoke directly against Olivia's neck.

Alex's sweet breath tickled Olivia's throat. "Yeah, that'd be good. I guess."

-------------------------------

As dawn broke through the bedroom window, Olivia stretched. She had had a really good night. She felt warm and cozy with Alex snuggled up next to her. They moved to her bed after Olivia changed.

"Mmmmmm." Alex stirred.

"You awake, Alex?" Olivia whispered.

"Nuh uh." Alex buried her face further in to Olivia's chest and slid her feet up and down Olivia's leg.

"Funny, but you seem awake to me." Olivia ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"Nope. Sound asleep, thanks to you." Alex grinned but refused to open her eyes.

"Alex. What time are your classes today?"

Alex growled. "You are worse than my mother."

"That's what you get for bringing an older woman home."

Alex opened her eyes and sat up. "You are really hung up on that, aren't you?"

"Nah, but it's a consideration." Olivia tapped Alex on the nose with her finger.

"Grrrr. You're impossible. Thank you, though, for last night."

Olivia stretched and her tank rose up, exposing her taut stomach. "It was my pleasure. I don't always get to spend the night holding a beautiful young blonde."

Alex took the opportunity to slide her warm hand across the exposed flesh and rest her palm against the flat of Olivia's stomach. "Mmmm, you're so fit, Olivia."

Olivia felt her breath catch. "Uh, that's enough of that." She placed her hand over Alex's. "We need to get up and get moving."

"You are no fun." Alex pulled her hand slowly across Olivia's stomach and placed a kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled against the warm, soft lips pressing against hers. She returned the kiss allowing it to deepen briefly. She finally pulled away. "Ok, ok. Up and moving. Us. Now." She couldn't deny her breathlessness or her pounding heart.

Alex groaned but got up. "Want coffee?"

"Yes, please." Olivia scratched her head and rubbed her neck.

"You can shower if you want. Breakfast?" Alex padded to the door and found her slippers.

"Sure. Whatcha makin'?" Olivia yawned and stretched.

"Uh, don't get any crazy ideas. Eggo waffles or Shredded Wheat?"

"Bacon, over-easy and fresh squeezed juice?" Olivia tilted her head with a mischievous grin.

"Not in this apartment." Alex shook her head.

"Can I buy you breakfast, then? Most important meal of the day and all?"

Alex handed Olivia a towel. "Wow. All the benefits and none of the side effects of a morning-after!"

"Yep. No walk of shame through a frat house, though...or sorority house. What's your schedule like?" Olivia grabbed the towel.

"I don't have to be in seminar until 10am." Alex smirked.

"Perfect. Have breakfast with me?" Olivia used her puppy dog face.

"Sure. When do you have to be...where do you have to be again?" Alex inquired.

"I have to be at the South Lecture Hall at 1pm."

"Good. Yes, I'll have breakfast with you." Alex started out of the bedroom. "Olivia? When do you go back to the city?"

"I, uh, should probably leave after I wrap things up with the lecture." Olivia smiled wistfully. "That's another reason why I couldn't let anything happen last night. You're here and I'm there."

Alex returned the wistful smile and walked over to her. "You're right. I'm going to miss you enough as it is." She wrapped her arms around Olivia and pressed her body against hers. She looked in to the deep brown eyes and saw a sadness mirrored in them. She gave her a firm yet tender kiss. "Go shower."

"Yeah." Olivia sighed as she gave Alex one last squeeze. "Cold one."

----------------------------------------

Olivia stared in to the bottom of her nearly empty coffee mug. "So, you probably need to get going, huh?"

Alex played nervously with her napkin, folding it over and over. "Yeah. So..."

"So." Olivia tried a smile. "Guess this is so long for now." She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a business card. "If you ever make it to the city, give me a call. We can have dinner or something."

Alex sighed heavily and she plucked the card out of Olivia's fingers. "I'll hold you to that. Maybe I'll have a raucous weekend in the city if I make Law Review." She smiled weakly.

"Sounds like fun." Olivia covered Alex's hand with hers. "I, uh, I really enjoyed meeting you. Remember you promised me you'd make those calls."

"You're an amazing person, Olivia. I think we crossed paths for a reason." Alex felt Olivia's fingers close around her hand.

Olivia gave a crooked smile. "Maybe so. Now, before you're late..."

Alex pulled her hand back and stood up. She walked around the booth and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Thank you, Olivia Benson. Watch for me in the Law Review." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure and I will." Olivia cupped her cheek lightly.

"See you later." Alex turned with a sinking in her stomach and walked slowly out of the diner.

"Bye, Alex. Take care of yourself and study hard." Olivia sat and watched her walk out with a heavy sigh.

---------------------------------

A few months later...

Olivia was so engrossed in the computer screen that she didn't even notice Detective Munch standing over her shoulder.

"The Harvard Law Review? What's that all about, Liv?" Munch handed Liv a cup of tea.

"What? Christ, Munch!" Liv jumped. "Nothing. Just some big conspiracy I'm digging up. You know. Thanks for the tea."

Liv scanned through the list. There she was. Alexandra Cabot. She made it. Liv smiled. Those steely blue eyes had come to her in her dreams several times since she returned from Harvard. She wondered if Alex ever thought of her. She shook her head and got back to work.

Meanwhile back at Harvard, Alex Cabot was weighing her myriad career options. She flipped through the stack of offer letters. Her eyes kept lighting on one particular letter...Office of the District Attorney, City of New York.

Alex shook her head. "The one decision I should make with my head and all I can think of is big brown eyes and, God, Serena...that body."

"And you're sure all this mighty detective did that night was hold you?" Serena smirked on the other end of the phone. "Come to New York. You can tell your family it's political."

"Yeah, right. My mother will see right through me. She might believe it's because I know someone already working in the D.A.'s office..."

------------------------------------------------

Eighteen months later...

Captain Cragen's fatherly baritone caused the detectives to look up. "Listen up, people!"

"What's up, Cap?" Elliot asked.

"The Morris Commission has assigned us a watchdog in the person of our own Assistant D.A. I met her today. Alex Cabot."

Liv choked on her coffee, gagged and spit all over her desk.

"You ok, Liv?" Elliot crossed over and whacked her on the back.

"Yeah, just, uh, went down the wrong pipe." The color drained from Liv's face as she coughed and spat a bit more.

"Any way. She'll be here this afternoon to meet you and go over open cases. Play nice." Cragen turned and walked in to his office.

"I wonder what kind of shark-like old crone the Commission has sicced on us?" Jefferies mumbled as a collective groan went through the group.

'You have no idea.' Liv smiled to herself.

----------------------------------------------

Olivia had managed a full week without having to face their new ADA. That was all coming to an end as she knocked on the door with her name on it and crammed her fist in to her pocket.

"Come in." Alex looked up and smiled. "Detective Benson. What can I do for you?"

"Hi." Olivia grinned awkwardly. 'Why do I feel so nervous? We didn't do anything.'

"Hi." Alex looked at Olivia over the black frames of her glasses.

Olivia bobbed her head nervously. "You've done pretty well for yourself since I saw you last. You even made the Law Review. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alex smiled. 'Olivia's been following my career. Hmmm.' "You've made quite a name for yourself, as well. You've been decorated how many times now?"

"I forget. I just do my job, Miss Cabot. Which brings me to a warrant we need..."

"Would you feel uncomfortable if we addressed each other by name instead of formally or by title? I know we have history and I appreciate your discretion with your peers." Alex took off her glasses and leaned forward.

"That's fine, Alex." Olivia swallowed. "It's a warrant for the Walker case..."

Alex listened, reviewed the file and made a few phone calls. "You'll have your warrant, Olivia."

"Thanks, Alex. And, uh," Olivia stared at her shoes, "it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too, Olivia. Perhaps a drink after work, to catch up?" Alex offered as noncommittally as she could.

"That'd be great. I can swing by and get you around say 6pm?" Olivia couldn't hide the goofy grin she was wearing.

"Sounds good. See you then. Good luck with that search."

--------------------------------

At 5:45pm Olivia threw her last DD5 in the out bin and was practically assaulting the elevator button when Elliot walked by.

"Does that button owe you money or something?" Elliot smirked.

"Nah, just don't wanna be late." Olivia smiled casually.

"Ah, hot date?" Elliot was rolling his sleeves back down as he gave his partner a little shit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Olivia shook her head.

"You know I live vicariously. Anyone I know?" Elliot said rebuttoning his cuff.

"Yeah. Drinks with our new DA. Female bonding. Just don't wanna be late and have it cost us a warrant or something, you know?" The ding sounded and the elevator doors opened up.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Elliot called as the doors closed.

Olivia stopped outside Alex's office and rested her hands on her knees. She had run up the stairs and it had winded her a bit. She didn't want to arrive panting and sweaty on their...date?

Olivia's head flew up when she heard heels clacking down the hall.

"Are you ok, detective?" Alex's voice had an amused lilt.

"Yeah, I, uh...Sorry I'm late." Olivia flushed a bit.

"It's ok. I'm running a little late myself. Come on in."

"Thanks." Olivia stepped in and lurked uncomfortably in the doorway.

"How'd that search go earlier?" Alex dropped some files in to her bag.

"We turned up a few things that might be useful. The crime lab is going to get back to us as soon as they have anything." Olivia stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "How was your day?"

"Eh, two arraignments and one grand jury indictment." Alex slipped her suit jacket off and reached for her coat. "Where are we heading for our drink?"

Olivia yawned. "We could go to Mulligan's...where the guys usually go...?"

"A cop bar?" Alex grinned.

"Too pedestrian for you, counselor?"

"No, actually I am kind of hungry. If you don't mind, could we go somewhere I could get something that isn't deep fried and served with a side of ranch dip?" Alex teased.

Olivia nodded. "What's wrong with mozzarella sticks and wings?"

"Nothing, if you spend your day chasing bad guys. If you sit behind a desk or pace in front of a jury, you need to be a bit more diet conscious." Alex slipped on her coat. "Do you like Japanese?"

"Oh yes. Horror films, Godzilla, ninjas...manga cartoons. Love it." Olivia smirked.

"Very funny. I was thinking more of sushi and tempura." Alex gestured her to the elevator and she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Mmmhmmm. Sounds good to me. The last jelly donut I ate was about 12 hours ago."

----------------------------------------

Olivia tossed some wasabi peas in to her mouth as Alex caught her up on her decision to come to the NYC DA's office, her friendship with Serena and what she had been doing since becoming a prosecutor.

"Southerlyn?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. She'd heard tell that Serena shopped at the softer side of Sears. Were she and Alex?

"Yes. We're old friends." Alex poured the warm sake.

"Friends, huh?" Olivia grabbed the small ceramic cup.

"Yes. Friends. Since grade school, actually." Alex held out her cup. "Make new friends and keep the old?"

"Don't even tell me you were a Girl Scout." Olivia chuckled clinking cups.

"Why is that funny?"

"I get an image of you ordering the other Girl Scouts around while sitting under some canopy someplace. All the little lesbians scampering about to please you." Olivia shrugged.

"I was never a Girl Scout, but glad to know you hold me in such high regard." Alex pursed her lips and shot Olivia a look.

"I, uh, didn't mean..." Olivia scratched her forehead. "Look, you make donut comments about cops to me."

"Yes, Olivia, but you actually eat donuts." Alex made her point and folded her hands in front of her.

Olivia opened and closed her mouth a few times then sighed. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. What sort of sushi do you like?" Alex tried to smooth things.

"I'm not picky. I like Rainbow Roll."

"Sounds good. Do you mind if we get a large order and an order of tempura veggies to share?" Alex scanned the menu.

"Sounds great."

------------------------------

As they were finishing up there meal, Olivia decided she'd go for broke. "So, we've danced around the topic quite a bit." She wiped her mouth and leaned in. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

Alex grinned shyly. "Yes, there's someone pretty special."

Olivia tried not to register her disappointment. 'What was I thinking? That this nubile young thing spent the past two years pining for me? Well, yeah, at least that's what I was hoping.' "That's great." Olivia tried to smile. "So, tell me about her...or him, I guess."

"You actually know her." Alex smiled shyly and wondered just how long she could let those big brown eyes look so dejected. "Quite well."

"Oh? I don't know Serena that well, Alex." Olivia moved her fingers nervously.

Alex giggled. "It's not Serena. She's like a sister. This woman is a bit more mature and couldn't look less like Serena. She's more tall, dark and gorgeous."

Olivia nodded her head. "Well, good. And she and you...she lives in the city?"

Alex sighed and decided to let Olivia off the hook. "Yes, she's a detective for the squad I just got assigned to."

'A detective? For my squad? Jeffries? Not gay.' "Huh?"

"We have a history. She rescued me once, back at the university. I've been thinking about her and this moment ever since." With that, Alex reached across the table and grabbed Olivia's hands, which were still nervously drumming and stilled them. "It's you, Olivia."

"Me?" Olivia stared at their joined hands. "Really?"

Alex nodded and waited.

"Wow." Olivia swallowed hard. "I, uh, I've thought about you quite a bit since then, too, Alex. You never called me though."

"I know. I wanted to, but...it seemed too clingy and needy...with a dash of obsession. Would you have gone out with me had I called you? Or would you have treated me like a victim you had to protect?"

Olivia nodded. "You're right. I probably wouldn't have accepted as your date."

"So, what's changed?" Alex asked brushing her thumb across Olivia's knuckles.

"Nothing and everything." Olivia took a deep breath. "You're not a student anymore. You're anything but a victim. And you look even sexier in a suit than you did in your more casual attire." Olivia put her hand over Alex's. "I'm still glad we didn't do anything that night."

"Me, too. Then I never would have been sure if it was the circumstances or you that made me feel what I was feeling. Now I know." Alex stared in to the soulful brown eyes that haunted her sleep. "It was you, Olivia."

Olivia's mouth went dry. She reached out her other hand cupped Alex's cheek, brushing away a single tear with her thumb. "I know, sweetheart. It was you, for me, too."


End file.
